Edd (EW)
]] Edward Duncan Ernest "Edd" Gould is the lead character, as well as the creator and animator, of Eddsworld. He has dark brown hair and wears a green hooded sweatshirt. (although when indoors he wears a white t-shirt marked "Smeg Head") like the rest of the cast, although each have different colors. Life At the age of 3, Edd falls into a frozen pond and is frozen in a block of ice, this and several other snow related incidents when he was 7, 11 and 15 cause him to have a fear of snow. In 2004, Edd owned a company called 'Eddsworld Studios'. The building was visited by Santa on Christmas Eve, but thanks to Tom, he ends up breaking his leg on some firewood. Edd and the gang then have to save Christmas for the first time on several occasions. Then recieve a vast amount of presents for doing so. In 2005, a girl named Kim moved next door to him and Tord, the two instantly formed a crush on her and started competing for her affections. About a month later they then realised she was a lesbian and started spying on her and Katya through their window. A behind the scenes documentary is then broadcasted about Eddsworld, and Edd reveals his work addiction the first time. At Christmas, Edd's guardian angel visits him at his desk when he drinks too much cola and shows him what the world would be like if he never existed causing him to change his work obsessed ways. In 2006 he sends Tord a derogatory picture of him over the internet. Tord tries to kill him, but fails when Edd tricks him. Edd then sends a similar picture to Tom. Later that year, Tord shoots a bullet at Edd, but Edd manages to outspeed and outsmart it, only for Tord to punch him when he gets bored. Edd and Tord also have a fight over a the last piece of bacon in the house, which ultimatly ends up in both of them being hit by a massive truck of bacon and hospitalised. At Christmas that year, Edd believed he was being visited by Santa, only to find out it is death. However, Edd manages to defeat death with gravy, his only weakness.He also told an emo to "cheer the f**k up". In 2007 Edd and the gang decide to go to Hell, where they meet Lucifer and Edd finds out his personal hell is when a cola machine fails to deliver a cola to him. He also manages to find an old Egyptian temple beneath his back garden while trying to hide Tom's bass Susan. While there he is attacked by an Egyptan mummy, and then falls down a pit with Tom, Tord and Matt; it is unknown how they escape. Edd first encounters Zanta Claws at Christmas that year, and watches as Santa saves Christmas. To start off 2008, Edd is cloned by the evil director after being 1 of the 4 people who went to watch his film. This resulted in Edd's clones going to Edd's house with all the other clones and drink Edd's cola. Edd then participates in the slaughter of all these clones along with Tom, Tord and Matt. After not being able to afford a proper holiday, Edd and the others decide to join the army, thinking there would be no way he would regret it. However, he is proved wrong by Sergent Hilarson, who beats Edd every time Edd calls him Hilary. Edd and the group then briefly enter an enemy base and accidentally destroy it. When Tord leaves Edd is deeply saddened, but later forces the group to go to Atlantis so they could retrieve the keys to the fridge (Edd's cola). He is then sentanced to death after Tom releases the sea monster upon the people of Atlantis, and Edd apoligises for breaking Tom's bass, then Tom reveals he broke Edd's cat. That christmas, Edd's house is blown up by a vengeful Zanta, and Edd, Tom and Matt go to retrieve the Santa from his lair. On the way Edd reveals his car can fly. Zanta then reveals Edd always wanted a cola filled pool and Edd witnesses Tom save Christmas. Edd is enraged when Tom spends all their savings on a camera, however, he goes along with Tom's plan to create a film and steals the CDT-01 again. Edd stars as one of the main characters in the film and thought it was brilliant, only to discover it was terrible and London is destroyed in the outrage that ensues. Later that year, Edd's power usage causes a giant wave to attack London. He is then forced to turn everything off to stop the wave. From then on, Edd was forced to conserve his electricity or it will kill everybody in the world. Edd and the others planned to have a fairly normal Christmas this year, but Edd accidentally set the dining room on fire and had to extinguise it with gravy. In 2010, Edd was visited by himself from the future, who attempted to kill Edd so he doesn't have to live through a future without cola. he chases Edd through the city and the two fight for a time travel device. Matt then manages to stop this reality from happening by making himself king of everything. Later that year, a man named Eduardo moved next to Edd and the two formed an instant rivalry. One day Edd decided to build an extra floor for the house, however it goes wrong and Edd is humiliated by Eduardo. So Edd orders a roof from Insta-Roof instead. That Christmas, Edd and Matt are then forced to team up with Zanta to save the holiday, and he watches as Zanta battles Tom on his sled. In 2011, A ghost haunts his attic so they get Eduardo's gang to help. The ghost pushes his extention down, revealing it was cardboard, making him agree. They make a huge mess in the attic and the ghost went to haunt Eduardo's house. On Sunday 25th March 2012, Edd Gould passed away after a six-year-battle with leukaemia. Two days later, on Tuesday 27th March, Tom Ridgewell and Matt Hargreaves announced Edd's passing on YouTube through the video RIP Edd Gould (1988-2012).[1] Eddsworld was spotlighted by YouTube on Friday 30th March 2012 and many users, including popular YouTube and Newgrounds animators, have voiced their condolences,[2][3][4][5][6][7] with several fans choosing to remember Gould through their own artistic works, such as animations,[8] claymations,[9] and pictures.[10] The next Eddsworld eddisode, Space Face, is still expected to be released sometime in the future. Appearances *Ultimate war Brawl *Eddsworld/Ed,Edd ' N' Eddy HighSchool in Interverse *Super Smash Bros. Century Countdown (Final appearance before his death) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Protagonist Category:Protagonist